Chemistry
by narumi-chan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] ET fluff.... Eriol is studying chemistry...and Tomoyo.... will he get to study? read no ne?


**Chemistry**

****

By narumi-chan

A/N:

I got the idea while I was doing my chemistry homework. My teacher is very cruel. She even gives me homework even its holidays .

Disclaimer:

I do not own CCS. It is all belong to CLAMP and others *sigh* although I wanna own them… so if you do sue me, I_WON'T_CARE!!!! Muahahahhahahaha………

Let's not waste time, on wif the story…

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

     It's a bright and sunny Sunday morning; a perfect day for social activities like window shopping and hanging out with friends but a certain sapphire-eyes boy was busy studying for chemistry. It wasn't normal for Eriol Hiiragizawa to study at all but he needs to prove that he is better than Tomoyo Daidouji in chemistry. He had made a bet with her, if she's better than him in the next test; Eriol shall be her slave for a week and vice versa. Eriol Hiiragizawa blames Yamazaki for getting him into this mess or he would have spent his time at the arcade with the other boys. He also blames Nakuru and Spinel for…

     "How could you say that?" Nakuru yelled from downstairs. Eriol groaned. It was the 17th time that morning that Spinel and Nakuru had quarrel.

     "You have to admit that you are pretty annoying" Spinel said.

     "No, I am NOT, suppi-chan no baka!" Nakuru said, sticking out her tongue.

     "I am NOT Suppi-chan. I AM Spinel. Get it right" 

     "Yea, I-

     "Quiet!" Eriol Hiiragizawa said, his chemistry book still in his hand. Nakuru and Spinel immediately shut up.

      "I'm going out" He could stand it already if they are to start quarreling again.

      "Where are you going, master?" Spinel asked.

      "Library" Eriol muttered as he walked out of his mansion.

      Finally, peace and quiet. He let out a sigh before continue studying. He was so deep into studying that he didn't realized that a raven-haired girl was sitting before him.

      "Hiiragizawa-kun, you really looked serious when you are studying" Tomoyo Daidouji said, showing him a sketch of himself, studying. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then at the sketch and back at Tomoyo again.

      "Aa, Konnichiwa Daidouji-san, I was so busy studying that I didn't realized that you…what is so funny?" Eriol frowned at a giggling Tomoyo.

      "You looked so cute when you're studying" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

     Eriol felt his fast getting hot. He hopes Tomoyo would stop giggling so he changed the subject. "Daidouji-san, how do you know that I'm here?" Eriol asked.

"I went to your house just now and Spinel-chan said that you are here, so I came to look for you" Tomoyo said, "So you finish studying already?" she asked.

"Not quite" Eriol said, pointing at a stack of books next to him. Tomoyo giggled some more.

"You should take some rest" Tomoyo said. "Let me bring you somewhere" She then dragged Eriol out of the library before he could say 'no'.

"Where are we going?" Eriol asked, thinking if this is some kind of prank Tomoyo is playing on him but decided against it. Tomoyo is too…innocent?

"Let's go shopping" Tomoyo said, her voice cheerful. Eriol stared at her with disbelief. _Shopping?_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

It's already 4.30pm when the raven-haired girl decided to go home. Next to her, the blue eyed boy stands, holding few bags of new clothing, Tomoyo's and his respectively. He didn't want to buy anything but Tomoyo insisted. Seeing that he needed a change in his wardrobe anyway, he reluctantly gave in, buying new clothes for himself and also for Tomoyo.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, you want to come in?" Tomoyo invited him as they reached her front door. "We can study together, ne?" she continued.

_Study? He has completely forgotten about it. _Wait a minute, is this a joke Tomoyo is playing? She has TRICKED me_, Eriol thought._

"Oh, come on, Hiiragizawa-kun, it will be easier to study together" she said, her eyes sparkled. He hesitated for a while but he agreed. _Who could resist those eyes?_

Eriol couldn't help it but to check out the Daidouji mansion. Not that he himself also own a mansion but the mansion was very well-designed. It's unique yet simple. Furthermore, he has never been into the Daidouji mansion before.

"You play the piano?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo served him a drink.

"Iie, my mom used to play the piano while I sings" Tomoyo said. Eriol skimmed through the keys and begin to play a song. The song was melodious. As he was playing, Tomoyo joined in. Her voice was really angelic.

"Your voice's really nice. No wonder you are the best singer in choir." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed, "You flattered me. Ice-cream,?" Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo was bringing out the dishes when she tripped over the chair. She was about to fall but…

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked worriedly. He didn't even realize that he was calling her by her first name.

"I-I-I'm o-kay-y" she stammered, not because the fall but how close Eriol held her. She felt a blush spreading across her face.

"That was clumsy." Eriol teased, still holding her close, so close that that she could feel his breath. Sapphire meets amethyst. And before she knew it, he kissed her. He amethyst eyes widened. She pulled back from him.

"What are you doing?!" Tomoyo yelled but Eriol kissed her again. This time Tomoyo give in.

"Hiiragizawa-san?"

"You should call me Eriol"

"Um, Eriol-kun, shouldn't we be studying for chemistry?" Tomoyo asked.

" I thought we have mastered chemistry, Tomoyo-san" Eriol said, smiling.

**Owari****.******

Please review, ne? ^ ^


End file.
